criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Unsafe Haven
Unsafe Haven is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-eighth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred nineteenth case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Grim Chapel district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player went to Gryphon Sanctuary's basement to investigate the asylum, only to find patient Patricia Rochester shot in the head. During the investigation, the team discovered that Viola had visited the victim, forcing them to flag her as a suspect. Later, Constable Ramirez found Patricia's treehouse hideout in the asylum gardens. Soon after, Katherine Woolf told the team that the press was flooding into the asylum after finding out about a Rochester's murder. Evie then found out (with the help of Lady Highmore) that Patricia was interned in the asylum for simply having defied the authority of her husband, Horatio. The team then found enough evidence to arrest nurse Sylvia May for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Sylvia said that she was in cahoots with her husband, William Oland, aka "The Devil". She said that in addition to masterminding murders, they also got paid by rich people to intern bothersome, but sane individuals, much like Patricia. Because the Squad had jogged up Patricia's memories, she remembered seeing Sylvia with William. Not wanting to be exposed, Sylvia shot Patricia with a Besson .32 revolver. In court, Sylvia refused to name her employers, so Judge Lawson sentenced her to life in prison. Post-trial, Isaac and the player talked to Sylvia in prison about the Rochesters requiring her services. After she said that she had burned everything incriminating down before getting arrested, the team went to the basement, where they found burned documents in a barrel. According to Evie, the documents proved that the Rochesters had their political opponents interned in Gryphon. The team then informed Commissioner Thaddeus Mulroney of their findings. Later, the player accompanied Judge Lawson, as he fired director Gregory Stravinsky by order of the Court, for his incompetence. The two then found a list of visiting doctors in the admissions office, and sent it to Evie, who recommended Dr Ezekiel Jones for the job of director. When they talked to him, Dr Jones said that he had been researching psychiatry as a form of mental treatment. After finding food for the bunnies Dr Jones would be using in his psychiatric treatments, they were able to convince him to take over as director of the asylum. After all the events, Mayor Cornelius Castletown informed Lawson that his application for Deputy Mayor had been approved, and he was inaugurated an hour later. Furthermore, Chief Wright told the team that they were moving to Ivory Hill, the political heart of the city, to bring down the Rochesters once and for all. Summary Victim *'Patricia Rochester' (shot in the head in the asylum basement) Murder Weapon *'Besson .32 Revolver' Killer *'Sylvia May' Suspects GStravinskyMOTPPC219.png|Gregory Stravinsky HRochesterMOTPPC219.png|Horatio Rochester SMayMOTPPC219.png|Sylvia May VPembertonMOTPPC219.png|Viola Pemberton CWattsMOTPP.png|Clarence Watts Quasi-suspect(s) TMullromeyMOTPQC219.png|Thaddeus Mulroney EJonesMOTPQC219.png|Ezekiel Jones Killer's Profile *The killer eats porridge. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer uses carbolic soap. *The killer has B- blood type. *The killer wears a name tag. Crime Scenes C219CS1A.png|Asylum Basement C219CS1B.png|Discarded Furniture C219CS2A.png|Admissions Office C219CS2B.png|Asylum Waiting Room C219CS3A.png|Hideaway C219CS3B.png|Asylum Pond Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Basement. (Clues: Locked Toolbox, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Gregory Stravinsky; Victim identified: Patricia Rochester) *Confront Gregory Stravinsky about the murder. (Prerequisite: Asylum Basement investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Admissions Office) *Investigate Admissions Office. (Prerequisite: Gregory interrogated; Clues: Faded Visitor Log, Waste Paper Basket, Box of Macarons) *Examine Faded Visitor Log. (Result: Visitor Log; New Suspect: Horatio Rochester) *Talk to Horatio Rochester about his wife's murder. (Prerequisite: Visitor Log unraveled) *Examine Waste Paper Basket. (Result: Pill Box; New Suspect: Sylvia May) *Speak to Nurse May about Patricia's death. (Prerequisite: Pill Box found) *Examine Box of Macarons. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Stage Makeup; New Suspect: Viola Pemberton) *Ask Viola why she visited the victim. (Prerequisite: Stage Makeup identified under microscope) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Toolbox Gun) *Analyze Gun. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Besson .32 Revolver; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats porridge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hideaway. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Photo, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Victim's Photo. (New Suspect: Clarence Watts) *Inform Clarence Watts of his sister's murder. (Prerequisite: Clarence Watts identified; Profile updated: Clarence eats porridge) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloody Necklace) *Analyze Bloody Necklace. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses carbolic soap; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Asylum Waiting Room) *Investigate Asylum Waiting Room. (Prerequisite: Bloody Necklace analyzed; Clues: Locked Filing Cabinet, Faded Journal) *Examine Locked Filing Cabinet. (Result: Filing Cabinet Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Patricia's Cameo) *Ask Nurse May why she confiscated the victim's cameo. (Prerequisite: Patricia's Cameo unraveled; Profile updated: Sylvia eats porridge, is right-handed and uses carbolic soap) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Diary Entry) *Analyze Diary Entry. (12:00:00) *Confront Viola about her grudge against the victim. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry analyzed; Profile updated: Viola is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Asylum Pond. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Satchel, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Satchel. (Result: Open Satchel Folder) *Analyze Patricia's Folder. (03:00:00) *Question Horatio Rochester about Patricia's conflict with the family. (Prerequisite: Patricia's Folder analyzed; Profile updated: Horatio eats porridge, is right-handed and uses carbolic soap) *Question Gregory Stravinsky about Patricia's admission. (Prerequisite: Horatio interrogated; Profile updated: Gregory eats porridge, is right-handed and uses carbolic soap) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Headline) *Ask Clarence Watts about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Headline unraveled) *Investigate Discarded Furniture. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Handkerchief, Box of Bullets) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood type) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Piece of Metal) *Analyze Piece of Metal. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a name tag) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Lost Souls (6/6). (No stars) Lost Souls (6/6) *Fire Gregory Stravinsky. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls) *Investigate Admissions Office. (Prerequisite: Gregory interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Pile of Badges) *Analyze Pile of Badges. (09:00:00) *Interview Doctor Jones. (Prerequisite: Pile of Badges analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hideaway. (Prerequisite: Ezekiel interrogated; Clue: Green Flower) *Examine Green Flower. (Result: Hopping Helenium Flower) *Hire Doctor Jones as Gryphon's new director. (Prerequisite: Hopping Helenium Flower identified; Reward: Straitjacket) *Ask Nurse May for proof of the Rochesters' wrongdoing. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls) *Investigate Asylum Basement. (Prerequisite: Sylvia interrogated; Clue: Half-Burned Barrel) *Examine Half-Burned Barrel. (Result: Burned Documents) *Analyze Burned Documents. (06:00:00) *Ask Commissioner Mulroney for help taking the Rochesters down. (Prerequisite: Burned Documents analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Ivory Hill)! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a pun on "safe haven," which is a place of refuge or security. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *In Chapter 3, Vivaldi is mentioned. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Grim Chapel